


Oxygen

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Schmoop, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt, Writing prompt: "I feel like I can't breathe"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: lostgirl966 requested Nr. 43 + Fitzsimmons from a list of writing prompts on Tumblr.The task: Incorporate the phrase “I feel like I can't breathe” into your fic/drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostgirl966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/gifts).



> This drabble was written as a stand alone piece, but would work as an additional scene to [Ghosts That We Knew](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8227618)

“Jemma,” he clears his throat, realizing that he is speaking far too quietly for everyone to hear. The only thing keeping his hands from trembling is feeling hers resting in his palms. He swallows, looking at the amazing woman smiling back at him, in her stunning, elegant wedding gown, her brown eyes beaming with happiness.

“Jemma,” he repeats more audibly.

“I feel like I can’t breathe,  
unless you’re around.  
‘Cause you’re my oxygen.”

He bites his lip, trying to blink away tears. _Dammit, he had promised himself he wouldn’t cry during his vows._

“When we were stuck at the bottom of the ocean,  
I gave you the last breath of oxygen around.  
But you pulled me along, back to the surface.  
You breathed for both of us.  
You became my oxygen.”

He squints his eyes, feeling a tear roll down his cheeks, and when he opens them again, he sees hers shimmering like glass in front of him. He takes a deep breath.

“And when you were gone,  
it was so hard to breathe.  
As if you took my oxygen with you.  
And when I finally found you again,  
when I felt your hand in mine,  
I finally felt alive again,  
‘cause my oxygen was back.”

He smiles, gazing into her eyes, gazing at her. The world around them, their families, their friends have disappeared. She is all there is. He sees her lips trembling, the corners of her mouth quirking up to form a weak smile.

“I tried to figure out what to say today.  
I wanted to promise you the world, the sky, the stars.  
I wanted to promise you everything you could ever need or want.  
And I _want_ you to have everything you could ever need or want.”

He pauses briefly.

“But those would be promises that maybe I couldn’t keep,  
because there’s so many external factors that I can’t influence.”

He exhales sharply.

“So, instead, I will promise you something, I _can_ keep:  
I will love you, Jemma.  
Always.  
I’ll be _your_ oxygen.  
Until my last breath.”


End file.
